marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Kiskillilla Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Lilitu (Babylonian Name), Vampire Goddess, Mother of Demons, Mother of the Lilin Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Succubus, goddess of the Underworld, storm demon Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Sumerian and Mesopotamian Pantheons Base of Operations: Shadowside, Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis Origin Demoness, mother of her Lilin. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Aehr (possible father), Lillu, Ardat, Irdu (sisters); Lilin (children); Blackout (descendant) First Appearance: Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #28 (August 1992) History Lilith is an ancient and powerful Sumerian goddess, who became a demoness as the centuries passed by. It is presumed she is the daughter of the Sumerian god of darkness, Aehr. It is believed she played a role in the formation of vampires while in Atlantis. In retaliation, she was imprisoned inside the belly of the Leviathan by Atlantean wizards. According to legend, she is the same Lilith that attempted to seduce Adam. It is also rumored she would capture unbaptized children and devour them in order to produce demons. Lilith and Asmodeus spawned countless demons. Many of them were slain by the servants of Yahweh. In modern times Lilith emerged from the body of the Leviathan (also known as Tiamat), who had settled in Greenland. She murdered some scientists that had come to inspect the strange creature. She then began scyring to learn the modern world and the status of her children. She also attempted to seduce Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) while he dreamt. after that attempt failed, she asked Nightmare to attack both him and Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze). She sent Fang after Morbius, and assassins to murder Victoria Montesi. She tricked the Nightstalkers into attacking Blaze and Ketch. Learning of Centurious, she sought him out. Although initially appearing to be on his side, her only interest was freeing Zarathos. She and her Lilin began to attack as the dimensional barriers protecting Earth were weakened. The Midnight Sons joined forces to oppose them. They and Zarathos were banished to Shadowside, but soon returned due to the weak barriers. After Zarathos's destruction she vowed that she and her new child would avenge him. Most recently Lilith was among those weakened by the Hellphyr. She attempted to attack Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) during this time but failed. Her most recent Lilin were destroyed by Jennifer Kale. Characteristics Height: 6'0" Weight: 140 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: green/yellow Hair: black Skin: pale white Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Lilith possesses the powers of the Mesopotamian gods plus the occult powers derived from her degeneration into a demon/succubus. She has superhuman strength, stamina and durability. She has vast knowledge of magical lore and the ability to tap into and manipulate the dark forces of the universe. Lilith can spawn Lilin through normal conception. As a succubs, she devours the lifeforce and/or souls of her victims. Those energies can be turned into new Lilin. Lilith seems to gain power as she spawns more Lilin. She can also devour her Lilin to replenish herself and later respawn them. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Roughly 25 tons Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 28 August 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 1of6) *NightStalkers Vol. 1, No. 1, November 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 31-32 November-December 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 5of6) *Ghost Rider Vol. 1, No. 41 September 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 1of6); Featuring: Centurious *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 14 September 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 2of6); Featuring: Centurious *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 42 October 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 3of6); Featuring: Centurious, Deathwatch *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 15 October 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 4of6); Featuring: Centurious, Lilith (Mother of Demons) *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 43 November 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 5of6); Featuring: Centurious, Zarathos *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 16 November 1993; Road to Veageance, The Missing Link (part 6of6); Featuring: Centurious, Zarathos *Nightstalkers Vol. 1, No. 14 December 1993; Seige Of Darkness (part 1of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 44 December 1993; Seige Of Darkness (part 2of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons, Zarathos *DarkHold: Pages From The Book Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 15 December 1993; Seige Of Darkness (part 4of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons, Zarathos *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 17 December 1993; Seige Of Darkness (part 8of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons, Zarathos, The Fallen *Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol. 1, No. 4 January 1994; Seige Of Darkness (part 17of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons, Zarathos, The Fallen Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair